


Chrysalism

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story that I wrote based on a Tumblr prompt.<br/>Kiran Trevelyan and Josephine take refuge in the Inquisitor's chambers during a particularly bad thunderstorm.<br/>The Inquisitor is frightened and Josephine looks after her.<br/>Short and sweet. also un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalism

Outside Skyhold’s strong stone walls (which usually seemed to pierce the clouds on a fair day), it was dark and storming. A sickly color, like too much silt in the bath water, marred by the green of the sky torn asunder. 

Kiran shuddered when she looked outside her window, remembering the green of the Fade, and seeing her memories of Terror in the storm.

Josephine sat up in Kiran’s bed, covers and blankets falling around her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes. 

“Are you all right, my love? It’s cold. Come back to bed. Please.”

It was like a question.

Kiran turned away from the window to face her. 

“Oh, I hope I didn’t wake you. I just grew restless. This weather puts my nerves on edge. It always has.”

Josephine stood wobbly, shuffling across the floor to meet her, silk night-clothes–-trousers and a shirt–-getting caught under her feet a bit.

She placed a blanket around Kiran’s shoulders, smiling softly, sleep still in her eyes.

Kiran nodded her thanks, pulling it closer to herself.

Josephine shuffled back to bed, flopping down inelegantly.

Kiran smiled at this. It was good to see the diplomat let her hair down…literally and figuratively.

Both women tied their hair up, albeit for different reasons–Josephine, to keep her hair out of her face while she was bent over parchment, writing for help from some lord or lady, and Kiran, to keep her hair from getting in her eyes in the heat of battle…or being lit with her mage-fire by accident. (Her second year in the Circle, she lost her eyebrows in the library when she wasn’t careful.)

Kiran walked over too, sitting back down near her enormous piles of pillows (the one thing she allowed herself to indulge in), and pulled up the blankets around her chin.

Outside the storm still raged, crashing and lighting up the night sky. 

Josephine saw how the light and noise startled her and made her uneasy, so she had some servants place thicker curtains around the windows--velvet and wool. It helped keep the sound muffled a bit, and kept it darker. She had even placed candles all over the room, brought over from Val Royeaux. It made the Inquisitor’s quarters cozy, a calm place where Kiran could forget the outside world and take refuge in a place where she was safe and loved.

Kiran eyed the windows nervously again, her hands shaking a bit, in spite of her willing them to be still. Her own fire and lightning never scared her, but then, the sky was _not_ in her control.

Josephine saw Kiran’s hands trembling and placed her own hands around them.

“Come,” she said, “Since we’re both awake now, let’s tell stories. I’m sure you have some amazing ones from your aunt’s summer salons.”

Kiran grinned, remembering an incident with a rabbit when she was twelve.

“All right. Well, I’m not as good at telling stories as you are, but I do know this one…”

Outside, the storm went on and on, and wouldn’t abate until the morning, but inside the heart of Skyhold, if for only a few hours, they could forget their troubles and take refuge in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr user yesmassdragoneffect for the prompt. : )  
> I love these two too much. I should write more of them.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, please.


End file.
